Enamorarse
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: ¿Existe el amor para toda la vida?


**DISCLAIMER. La serie, ni las canciones me pertenecen.**

**Ximy cumpli con el reto todas son canciones de la Backstreet Boys. Espero les guste. **

* * *

**RACHEL POV **

Mi nombre es Rachel Bárbara Berry, tengo 25 años, soy una mujer exitosa, un año atrás deje de trabajar, me fui del país y ahora regresaba a casa de mis padres a mi antigua habitación. Los recuerdos de ese lugar se habían vuelto muy preciados para mi era lo único que me quedaba de la persona que más he amado a pesar que en algún momento en un ataque de rabia trate de eliminar su presencia.

Toda mi historia comenzó cuando nací, mis padres se hicieron amigos de los vecinos de a lado, ellos tenían un hijo Michael Robert Chang, desde pequeños nos enseñaron a depender el uno del otro, solían decir que cuando fuéramos mayores terminaríamos casados, yo sonreirá para mí esa seria como una fantástica historia de amor a través del tiempo.

Con el tiempo yo le enseñe a amar la música y el solo cantaba para mi, solo a mi me mostraba lo talentosos que era y solo a mi era quien prometió cantaría para siempre debí saber que a veces las personas olvidaban los juramentos del pasado aunque eso ya no tenia importancia.

Miraba videos viejos de un pasado que aun lloraba, miraba en la pantalla a dos niños unidos como hermanos cantando sin que les importara nada mas en el mundo, los tiempos felices los llamaba yo.

_**(Backstreet Boys – In a world like this)**_

_**You've got me wide open, wide open**_

_**Now I'm yours**_

_**You found me heartbroken, heartbroken**_

_**On**__**the floor**_

_**Became my salvation, salvation**_

_**Through**__**the war**__**, yeah**_

_**You got me wide open, wide open**_

_**Now I'm sure **_

_**In a world like this where some back down**_

_**I, I, know we're gonna make it**_

_**In a time like this where love comes 'round**_

_**I, I, know we're gonna take it**_

_**In a world like this where people fall apart**_

_**In a time like this where nothing comes from the heart**_

_**In a world like this, I've got you**_

Bailábamos tan coordinados en esa época, siempre sonriéndonos el uno al otro con la certeza de que nada nos podía separar.

_**And now I'm free falling, free falling**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**You got me still calling, still calling**_

_**No surprise**_

_**I never knew I could love 'til the**_

_**End of time, yeah**_

_**And now I'm free falling, free falling**_

_**By your side**_

Mientras escuchaba pensaba en lo ligero que se sentía mi corazón en esa época.

_**In a world like this where some back down**_

_**I, I, know we're gonna make it**_

_**In a time like this where love comes 'round**_

_**I, I, know we're gonna take it**_

_**In a world like this where people fall apart**_

_**In a time like this where nothing comes from the heart**_

_**In a world like this, I've got you…**_

Al terminar el video comenzó otro hacia mucho que había puesto mis favoritos en una memoria portátil para verlos de corrido, ahora tenían 13 años la época de mi primer beso, del primer amor y como era de imaginárselo Mike lo había sido todo. Nuestra amistad crecía así como mi ambición de ser una gran artista, íbamos a la escuela juntos para después ir a clases de canto, danza y actuación siempre de la mano.

Aquel video mostraba nuestra primera actuación en publico aunque el había estado cubierto por una mascara que evitaba vieran su rostro al no poder soportar cantar ante el publico de frente.

_**(Backstreet Boys – It's gotta be you)**_

_**Baby it's the way you make me**_

_**Kinda get me go crazy**_

_**Never wanna stop**_

_**It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)**_

_**I can't control it anymore**_

_**I've never felt like this before**_

_**Mmm, you really make me lose my head**_

_**My hungry heart must be fed (uh huh, uh huh)**_

Debí haberlo visto en ese entonces Mike tenia una presencia que atraía a la audiencia sin mucho esfuerzo, era fácil amarlo.

_**Baby it's the way you make me**_

_**Kinda get me go crazy **_

_**Never wanna stop**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)**_

_**All the way**_

_**It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)**_

_**Everyday**_

_**I promise you I will be true, yeah**_

_**It's only you**_

Su cuerpo en ese entonces se comenzaba adaptar a moverse de forma sobrenatural.

_**Now I know why I was born**_

_**You feel my feelings one by one**_

_**Can't see the world I'm walking through**_

_**Cuz baby I see only you, oh yeah**_

_**Baby it's the way you make me**_

_**Kinda get me go crazy**_

_**Never wanna stop…**_

Ya no tenia idea porque me torturaba mirando esos videos viejos, siempre terminaba igual con lo ojos llenos de lagrimas y el corazón doliendo como si la separación hubiera sido hacia poco tiempo, pero no era así.

Mis 16 años fueron lo mejor el me pidió una cita, fuimos al ballet el lago de los cisnes, fue hermoso, exactamente ese día el me dio un beso mucho mas apasionado que los que habíamos compartido antes, llegue extasiada a casa para descubrir que mis padres habían salido y por consiguiente tenia la casa para mi sola invite a Mike, ese día la curiosidad nos invadió cuando veíamos una película para mayores de edad y dejamos que esta nos guiara llevándonos a realizar nuestra primera experiencia sexual oral que he de confesar no me desagrado para nada.

Semanas más tarde no paraba de pensar en los bien que se sentía tener sus manos sobre mi cuerpo así que decidí que debíamos tratar de nuevo y así lo hicimos cada vez volviéndonos mas aventureros hasta el punto de llegar a la penetración, que fue algo dolorosa sin embargo fue el punto donde mi cuerpo se dijo que no habría nadie que me satisficiera como el.

La preparatoria fue el momento en el que nuestros caminos se separaron, el fue llevado a la Academia Dalton y yo a un lugar donde era mas que rechazada por el club al que pertenecía aun así seguíamos hablándonos casi a diario, viéndonos los fines de semana sin embargo al estar separados el encontró su lugar en el mundo a lado de los silbadores y yo intente seguir por el que creía era el mío sin darme cuenta nos separamos cuando nos reencontramos nuevamente fue en su cumpleaños 18, me arme de valor cantando lo que en ese momento sentía.

_**(Backstreet Boys – Don't wanna lose you now)**_

_**I never thought that I would lose my mind**_

_**That I could control this**_

_**Never thought that I'd be left behind**_

_**That I was stronger than you, baby**_

_**Boy**__** if only I knew what I've done**_

_**You know, so why don't you tell me**_

_**And I, I would bring down the moon and the sun**_

_**To show how much I care**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Don't wanna lose you now**_

_**Baby I know we can win this**_

_**Don't wanna lose you now**_

_**No no, or ever again**_

Quería las cosas fueran igual que en el pasado pero el ya no me miraba de la misma forma solo veía a la chica de a lado que después descubrí era su novia.

_**I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay**_

_**It's burning within me**_

_**The fear of losing**_

_**Of slipping away**_

_**It keeps getting closer, baby**_

_**Whatever reason to live that I've had**_

_**My place was always beside you**_

_**And I wish that I didn't need you so bad**_

_**Your face just won't go away**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Don't wanna lose you now…**_

La canción era perfecta para el momento que vivíamos aun no se porque creía aun entonces que el se volvería a mi en cualquier instante y me diría que estaba listo para seguir a mi lado, otra mentira que me decía a mi misma.

La sorpresa fue verlo pararse al frente comenzando a cantar, al principio creí que lo hacia para mi pero nunca me miraba directamente.

_**(Backstreet Boys – In your arms)**_

_**Out in the darkest place**_

_**With this a thousand shades of blue**_

_**Everyone looks the same**_

_**And then your light came into view**_

_**[Pre-Chorus:]**_

_**You stop my heart and got me sayin'**_

_**Where did you come from?**_

_**It's like you fell above of the sky to save me**_

_**An angel from the sun**_

Mike estaba sonriendo con mucha felicidad mientras yo sentía como mi corazón se apretujaba cada vez que se acercaba a aquella chica a la que hasta ese momento no había prestado atención.

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**I could live forever**_

_**In your arms, in your arms**_

_**Baby, we can fly together**_

_**To the stars, back to Mars**_

_**Everywhere you go**_

_**My future it's with you from tonight**_

_**I could live forever**_

_**In your arms, in your arms**_

_**And when I touch your face**_

_**It's shows me worlds I never known**_

_**Frozen in time and space**_

_**Don't want to let this moment go**_

Por un instante cerré los ojos, oyendo la voz de Mike porque realmente no quería ver a la chica he intentar compararme con ella, no me habría hecho ningún bien.

_**[Pre-Chorus]**_

_**You stop my heart and got me sayin'**_

_**Where did you come...?**_

Me fui de la fiesta antes de que terminara de cantar, fui a casa a llorar e intentar sacarlo de mi vida rompiendo todo lo que el me había dado a través de los años, deseando poder borrar su presencia de mi cuerpo, de mi alma y fue en ese instante comencé a escribir canciones.

_**(Backstreet Boys – Incomplete)**_

_**Empty spaces fill me up with holes**_

_**Distant faces with no place left to go**_

_**Without you within me I can't find no rest**_

_**Where I'm going is anybody's guess**_

Llenas de dolor y tristeza que hacían mi corazón calmarse a ratos, que me sacaron de la escuela de mi sueño de ir a NYADA.

_**I tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete **_

_**Voices tell me I should carry on**_

_**But I am swimming in an ocean all alone**_

_**Baby, my baby**_

_**It's written on your face**_

_**You still wonder if we made a big mistake**_

Llevándome a los escenarios donde había gente dispuesta a oír lo que mi corazón tenia que decir y yo no podía expresar libremente.

_**I'd try to go on like I never knew you**_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete…**_

A convertirme en una súper estrella en ascenso, rodeada de lujos y personas que te aman o al menos decían hacerlo aun con todo eso era una vida miserable me refugiaba en mis letras lo que en ese momento me mantenía con vida porque cada vez era mas difícil pensar que no estaría mas feliz si muriera, miraba las pastillas en mi gabinete y por un momento pensaba en lo fácil que seria meterlas todas a la boca pero luego mi parte de supervivencia salía a flote y decía que seria un desperdicio con lo talentosa que era.

Mike vino a verme años después pidiéndome ser mi bailarín principal claro que dije que si el ayudaba a que mis letras no fueran tan oscuras y deprimentes aunque solo venia a mi como un amigo.

_**(Backstreet Boys – I still…)**_

_**Who are you now?**_

_**Are you still the same**_

_**Or did you change somehow?**_

_**What do you do?**_

_**At this very moment when I think of you?**_

_**And when I'm looking back**_

_**How we were young and stupid**_

_**Do you remember that?**_

_**No matter how I fight it**_

_**Can't deny it**_

_**Just can't let you go**_

Las cosas entre nosotros volvieron a la relativa normalidad, volvíamos a ser los mejores amigos del pasado.

_**I still need you**_

_**I still care about you**_

_**Though everything's been said and done**_

_**I still feel you**_

_**Like I'm right beside you**_

_**But still no word from you**_

_**Now look at me**_

_**Instead of moving on, I refuse to see**_

_**That I keep coming back**_

_**And I'm stuck in a moment**_

_**That wasn't meant to last…**_

El saco de mí todos esos pensamientos negativos me ayudo a decirme a mi misma que valía la pena vivir tratando de conseguir ser feliz sin importar lo mucho que creyera que las cosas estaban mal en mi vida, el a veces decía que había cambiado mucho que no era la misma chica de antes y yo solo le sonreía diciéndole que estaba completamente loco aunque era verdad lo que decía.

La sorpresa me llego cuando el me entrego una canción, me emocione que el hubiera escrito algo para mi pero no lo hizo esa canción era por lo que el dijo una que hacia tiempo juntos habíamos inventado aunque no recuerdo haberlo hecho.

_**(Backstreet Boys – Back to your heart)**_

_**It's not that I can't live without you **_

_**It's just that I don't even want to try **_

_**Every night I dream about you **_

_**Ever since the day we said goodbye **_

_**If I wasn't such a fool **_

_**Right now I'd be holding you **_

_**There's nothin' that I wouldn't do **_

_**Baby if I only knew **_

Grabarla fue la cosa mas difícil no podía evitar derramar lagrimas.

_**The words to say **_

_**The road to take **_

_**To find a way back to your heart **_

_**What can I do? **_

_**To get to you **_

_**And find a way back to your heart **_

Como muchas cosas en mi vida use mis habilidades de actriz para poder hacerlo bien, a la perfección como me gustaba.

_**I don't know how it got so crazy **_

_**But I'll do anything to set things right **_

_**'Cause your love is so amazing **_

_**Baby you're the best thing in my life **_

_**Let me prove my love is real **_

_**And made you feel the way I feel **_

_**I promise I would give the world **_

_**If only you would tell me girl **_

_**The words to say **_

_**The road to take **_

_**To find a way back to your heart **_

_**What can I do? **_

_**To get to you **_

_**And find a way back to your heart **_

_**Give me one more chance, to give my love to you **_

_**'Cause no one on this earth loves you like I do, **_

_**Tell me…**_

Llevar una mascara es una pesada carga a la que me fui acostumbrando, me miraba en el espejo comprendiendo porque el creía que había cambiado pero como no hacerlo si vivía con el corazón roto a diario, sonreía pero todo en mi era un completo acto.

A los 22 años el conoció a un bailarina del que quedo perdidamente enamorado como se le había vuelto costumbre canto en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

_**(Backstreet Boys – Bigger)**_

_**First off I can't keep a promise**_

_**I'm no one to count on at all**_

_**Add on that I'm a coward**_

_**Too scared to return your calls**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**But you don't care**_

_**You keep sticking around**_

_**While I'm acting a clown**_

_**You're bigger**_

_**Lalala**_

_**Cuz you're still here**_

_**Your feet stuck to the ground**_

_**Despite how silly it sounds**_

_**You're bigger**_

_**Than me**_

_**Lalala**_

Lo mire atenta sentada desde un rincón sin dejar de observarlo, su presencia seguía siendo muy llamativa.

_**It's known that I'm a liar**_

_**Often they're blacker than white**_

_**Add on my uncanny ego**_

_**No ones less humbled than I**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**But you don't care**_

_**You keep sticking around**_

_**While I'm acting a clown**_

_**You're bigger**_

_**Lalala**_

_**Cuz you're still here**_

_**Your feet stuck to the ground**_

_**Despite how silly it sounds**_

_**You're bigger**_

_**Than me**_

_**Lalala**_

Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer, debía alejarme antes de que me vieran, salí lo más rápido que puede sin mirar atrás.

_**All the messed up things I do**_

_**Yeah I swear I'll make'em up to you**_

_**Before you go and have enough**_

_**Just let me make it better**_

_**I'll try to measure up**_

_**I'll try to measure up to you…**_

Me fui a casa y nuevamente saque mi dolor componiendo haciendo que mis letras ganaran mucho dinero que me hacia mas infeliz.

_**(Backstreet Boys – Crawling back to you)**_

_**Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you**_

_**Baby I was wrong**_

_**Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone**_

_**It was time that we moved on**_

_**I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart**_

_**But baby here I am**_

_**Banging on your front door**_

_**My pride spilled on the floor**_

_**My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you**_

_**Begging for a second chance**_

_**Are you gonna let me in?**_

_**I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you**_

La primera vez que la cante no pude detener las lagrimas, no pude evitar caer en el escenario de rodillas y llorar sin control.

_**I know you're in there and you can make me wait**_

_**But I'm not goin' away**_

_**It's the least that I can do, just to tell you face to face**_

_**I was lying to myself, now I'm dying in this hell**_

_**Girl I know you're mad, I can't blame you for being mad**_

_**But baby here I am**_

_**Banging on your front door**_

_**My pride spilled on the floor**_

_**My hands and knees are bruised and now I'm crawling back to you**_

_**Begging for a second chance**_

_**Are you gonna let me in?**_

_**I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you**_

El aire me faltaba, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo me quede en silencio dejando que las lagrimas resbalaran por mis ojos o cuando Mike se acerco a mi intentando consolarme.

_**If you could see these tears I'm crying**_

_**Touch these hands that can't stop shaking**_

_**Hear my heart that's barely beating**_

_**You will see a different man**_

_**But baby here I am**_

_**Banging on your front door**_

_**My pride spilled on the floor**_

_**My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you…**_

Solo recuerdo decirle – no es justo – porque era verdad, me limpie las lagrimas y continúe como si no pasara nada.

Fue después de ese momento que las cosas empeoraron me quedaba en casa bebiendo hasta quedar desmayada, aspiraba cocaína como si no hubiera mañana, caía mas y mas a un pozo al precipicio y no podía detenerme porque eso significaba enfrentar la verdad que durante mucho tiempo había negado.

_**(Backstreet Boys – Inconsolable)**_

_**I close the door**_

_**Like so many times, so many times before**_

_**Filmed like a scene on the cutting room floor**_

_**I wanna let you walk away tonight without a word**_

_**I try to sleep, yeah**_

_**But the clock is stuck on thoughts of you and me**_

_**A thousand more regrets unraveling**_

_**OOoh, if you were here right now,**_

_**I swear I'd tell you this**_

Esa época no recuerdo como es que llego a ser la mas famosa para mi si todos los días me encontraba intoxicada.

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna waste another day**_

_**Keepin' it inside, it's killing me**_

_**Cause all I ever wanted comes right down to you (to you)**_

_**I wish that I could find the words to say**_

_**Baby I'm a tell you, every time you leave **_

_**I'm inconsolable**_

_**I climb the walls, yeah**_

_**I can see the edge,**_

_**But I can't take the fall, no**_

_**I've memorized the number**_

_**So why can't I make the call?**_

_**Maybe cause I know you'll always be with me**_

_**In the possibility…**_

Miraba los videos de lo que ahora llamaba mi época oscura, una que solo duro dos años cuando mire nuevamente libre de todo, Mike tenía una nueva novia a la que le iba a pedir matrimonio.

_**(Backstreet Boys – Lose it all)**_

_**Oh no**_

_**Take what you need 'cause I can't hold my breath**_

_**Say what you feel 'cause I got nothing left, oh**_

_**I made a promise to myself last night**_

_**I'm gonna keep it if it's wrong or right**_

_**And if I lose it all**_

_**There'll be nothing left to lose and I would take the fall**_

_**'Cause knowing you are out there breathing**_

_**It's so wonderful, it's a chance I take even if I break it**_

_**I lose it all, if I lose it all**_

_**Wouldn't matter anyway**_

Ahora si lo había perdido y no había mas grande culpable que yo, el ni siquiera me hablaba mas aunque no era que lo deseara al menos estar separados le daba tiempo a mi corazón a sanar.

_**Don't change a thing, perfect as you are**_

_**Time has a way, time is all I've got**_

_**If my heart should shatter watching you**_

_**That'd be one less thing I'd have to prove**_

_**And if I lose it all**_

_**There'll be nothing left to lose and I would take the fall**_

_**'Cause knowing you are out there breathing**_

_**It's so wonderful, it's a chance I take even if I break it**_

_**I lose it all, if I lose it all…**_

Pero el no pudo estar tanto tiempo lejos me pidió componer una canción para ambos para perdonarme mi comportamiento autodestructivo de años anteriores y cantarla el día que le pediría que se casara con el, acepte porque ese seria la ultima vez que lo vería ya lo había decidido.

El día que termine la canción no pusimos a celebrar que estaba completa, el se puso tan ebrio que me confundió con su prometida tuvimos relaciones y fue mágico como en el pasado, fui a casa y compuse otra canción. Llego el momento de cantarla y sonreí feliz porque el estaba radiante.

_**(Backstreet Boys – I'll never break your heart)**_

…_**From the first day**_

_**That I saw your smiling face**_

_**Honey, I knew that we would**_

_**Be together forever**_

_**Ooh when I asked you out**_

_**You said no but I found out**_

_**Darling that you'd been hurt**_

_**You felt like you'd never love again**_

_**I deserve a try honey just once**_

_**Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong**_

_**You walked in; you were so quick to judge**_

_**But honey he's nothing like me**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**I'll never break your heart**_

_**I'll never make you cry**_

_**I'd rather die than live without you**_

_**I'll give you all of me**_

_**Honey, that's no lie**_

_**[2x]**_

Quería llorar pero ya no tenía lágrimas, al menos no después de tanto hacerlo los últimos días.

_**As time goes by**_

_**You will get to know me**_

_**A little more better**_

_**Girl that's the way love goes baby, baby**_

_**And I (I) know you're afraid (know you're afraid)**_

_**To let your feelings show (feelings show)**_

_**And I understand**_

_**Girl, it's time to let go (girl, it's time to let go because)**_

_**I deserve a try (try) honey**_

_**Just once (once)**_

_**Give me a chance (chance) and I'll prove this all wrong (wrong you walked)**_

_**You walked in, you were so quick to judge (quick to judge)**_

_**But honey he's nothing like me**_

_**Darling why can't you see…**_

Al terminar me fui, mi historia había comenzado como un cuento de hadas donde todo estaba perfectamente planeado y todo saldría impecable pero no; abandone mi sueño de ir a NYADA, de convertirme en una gran actriz de Broadway y de pasar el resto de mi vida con Mike. Necesitaba tiempo lejos de todos y todo.

Me fui a un lugar tranquilo en Nueva Zelanda rodeada de vegetación y aire fresco justo lo que un corazón roto necesitaba para curarse al menos eso pensé, conforme pasaban los días creía estar superando a Mike pero no era así, en compañía de otras personas funcionaba con cualquiera, pero a solas mi mente estaba plagada de recuerdos y palabras que veían a mi para ser escritas, algunas veces se convertían en canciones otras tantas solo eran los susurros de un corazón que soñaba con ser correspondido. Había días de furia donde las cosas a mi alrededor debían cuidarse de no toparse en mi camino, aunque con el paso de los días esos se hacían cada vez menores.

Comencé a salir con hombres de mi edad, mas grandes, mas chicos aunque al principio estaba emocionada eso se iba en cuanto llegaba a un momento mas intimo, no podía dejar me besaran se sentía como una traición; me molestaba en extremo sentirme de esa manera aunque como todo en mi vida ese sentimiento lentamente se esfumo.

Llegue a la conclusión que de alguna manera cruel no podía dejar de amar a Mike nada en el mundo podía hacerme dejarlo ir, ahora solo tenia que aprender a vivir con ello, lo cual iba a ser complicado.

Así fue como después de un año regrese a casa más tranquila, dispuesta a volver a hacer algo que me hacia feliz; cantar. Pase algunos días con mis padres ellos estaban felices que todo lo que me hubiera molestado en el pasado ya no lo hiciera mas, me reí ya que lo único que deseaba decirles era yo solo me rendí.

Regrese a los LA, busque a mi manager y le hable sobre el nuevo disco el estuvo de acuerdo, en días ya estaba en el estudio de grabación. Seis meses más tarde ya estaba listo para salir, yo estaba feliz; al estar lejos había aprendido a apreciar las pequeñas cosas, como la lluvia, el aire sobre mi rostro, el sol resplandeciendo cuando todo afuera esta de un verde tan fuerte que te hace suspirar, esos momentos le daban paz a mi corazón.

_**(Backstreet Boys – Just want you to know)**_

_**Looking at your picture from when we first met**_

_**You gave me a smile that I could never forget**_

_**And nothing I could do could protect me from you that night**_

_**Wrapped around your finger, always on my mind**_

_**The days would blend 'cause we stayed up all night**_

_**Yeah, you and I were everything, everything to me**_

Ensayaba para el nuevo video cuando vi a Mike, le sonreí, el solo levanto su mano saludándome, para irse con los demás bailarines, he de confesar que hacia de cuenta que practicaba para mirarlo moverse, podía decir por la forma en que estaba bailando que algo le pasaba.

_**I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go**_

_**Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end**_

_**I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me**_

_**But still I have to say I would do it all again**_

_**Just want you to know**_

_**All the doors are closing I'm tryin' to move ahead**_

_**And deep inside I wish it's me instead**_

_**My dreams are empty from the day, the day you slipped away**_

La grabación comenzó pero algo dentro de mi no estaba en sintonía con lo debía hacer por lo que fue un total fiasco lo que hizo que la grabación se retrasara unas horas.

_**I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go**_

_**Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end**_

_**I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me**_

_**But still I have to say I would do it all again**_

_**Just want you to know**_

_**That since I lost you, I lost myself**_

_**No I can't fake it, there's no one else…**_

Al terminar la grabación, nuevamente lo vi aunque mi rostro se torno serio cuando observaba en sus ojos dolor, me acerque a el y lo abrace, no quería que el se sintiera triste era suficiente con que uno de nosotros viviera de esa forma, no pudimos hablar mis compromisos ya estaba arreglados.

_**(Backstreet Boys – Try)**_

_**Uh, uh I know that you're hurting now**_

_**Seems like there's just no way how**_

_**Feels like it's all gone wrong**_

_**You keep on sipping till you can't go on!**_

_**Don't worry, I'm not by your side**_

_**My shoulder is yours if you need to cry**_

_**Feel the times when life is just too much**_

_**I know you want to, but don't give up!**_

Dos días después el estaba en mi casa hablándome de lo mal que le había ido con su prometida. Lloro en mi hombro como nunca lo había hecho, llore con el porque no deseaba verlo derrotado y dudando de si, lo amaba tanto que saber que pensaba que nadie lo amaba era una cuchillada para mi corazón.

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Try, baby try**_

_**Give me a moment of your time**_

_**Oh no, don't, don't close your eyes**_

_**I know you're hurt now**_

_**We can work it out**_

_**If we just try, if you just try!**_

_**It's always been just me and you**_

_**You know I've been down there, too!**_

_**Always when I needed you**_

_**You were strong!**_

_**Let me hold you, baby**_

_**When hope is gone!**_

Lo saque de mi pecho después de tanto años le dije que lo yo lo amaba y su repuesta fue; "se que me amas como yo te amo, eres mi mejor amiga". La piel se me erizo, cerré los ojos y no dije nada, no tenia sentido tratar de explicarle que no era en ese sentido.

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Try, baby try**_

_**Give me a moment of your time**_

_**Oh no, don't, don't close your eyes**_

_**I know you're hurt now**_

_**We can work it out**_

_**If we just try, if you just try!**_

_**Holding on, holding on**_

_**We used to know how to!**_

_**Oh, oh, oh if the nights are so long**_

_**It's my favorite time if we just…**_

La gira comenzó y yo estaba agotada, había noches en las que no podía dormir me quedaba mirando desde la ventana de cualquier hotel en el mundo en que estuviéramos comenzando a escribir canciones que nunca serian presentadas porque en cuanto terminaba de escribirlas tomaba un encendedor y las quemaba, no tenían sentido solo eran palabras que venían a mi cabeza.

Estábamos en la mitad de la gira cuando la prensa me pregunto quien era el hombre del que tan enamorada estaba, al principio no le di importancia pero después me di cuenta que habían recuperado una parte de uno de mis escritos, uno que yo debí haberme fijado se quemara.

"Tu amor es lo que hace mi corazón temblar…" solo eso y ya creían que tenia a un novio escondido, no tenia que decir nada las personas se olvidarían del asunto dejándome tranquila.

Mi gira seguía como estaba planeada al menos hasta que enferme, cosa que era mas que obvia si pasas una cantidad suficiente de tiempo bajo la lluvia dejando que los problemas se vayan, ahora en Viena me encontraba confinada a mi cama en espera del médico ya que dentro de dos días tendría que presentarme ante una gran cantidad de personas y yo estaba con la nariz totalmente roja.

Me encontraba en la habitación del hotel mirando por la ventana, solo que esta vez necesitaba que el aire fresco tocara mi rostro, salí esperando que nadie me viera, camine por las calles disfrutando del lugar, mi alemán no era muy bueno pero logre hacerles entender que deseaba llegar a un parque.

El lugar era perfecto para pensar un buen rato, me quede mirando a la nada al menos hasta que alguien se sentó a mi lado, levante la vista, quede sorprendida aunque no me dieron tiempo de expresarlo el solo me abrazo diciéndole que le daba gusto verme de nuevo. Sabia quien era nos habíamos conocido en Nueva Zelanda mientras daba un paseo, el era un turista junto con sus compañeros de universidad, una aventura rápida que nos dejo satisfechos a ambos durante los tres días que duro.

Juntos regresamos al hotel, era bueno tener a alguien tan animado conmigo me hacia sentir mas ligera. Deje que fuera conmigo a todos lados incluso a mi camerino cuando el concierto termino se fue conmigo al hotel y nos quedamos platicando lo que restaba de noche, cuando la mañana llego ya estaba lista para tomar mi avión de ida a Berlín, lo extraño era la cara de pocos amigos que Mike tenía al subir al avión aunque tenia mucho sueño, me senté a su lado, recargue mi cabeza en su brazo y deje que el sueño me venciera.

_**(Backstreet Boys – More than that)**_

_**I can see that you've been crying**_

_**You can't hide it with a lie**_

_**What's the use in you denying**_

_**That what you have is wrong**_

Abrí los ojos con flojera, Mike estaba tarareando una tonada que no conocía mientras que con su otra mano corregía lo que parecía ser la estrofa de una canción, no quería que dejara de hacerlo así que me mantuve quieta.

_**I heard him promise you forever**_

_**But forevers come and gone**_

_**Baby he would say whatever**_

_**It takes to keep you blind**_

_**To the truth between the lines**_

Cantaba muy bajo pero podía oírlo y esa estrofa era parte de una de mis canciones, una que había quemado hacia tiempo, solo que el había hecho que mis palabras encajaran.

_**Oh I will love you more than that**_

_**I won't say the words, then take them back**_

_**Don't give loneliness a chance**_

_**Baby listen to me when I say**_

_**I will love you more than that**_

No pude evitarlo, le hice saber que me había despertado preguntándole que era lo que hacia, el trato de guardar la hoja pero fui más rápida tomándola.

_**Baby you deserve much better**_

_**What's the use in holding on**_

_**Don't you see it's now or never**_

_**Cause I just can't be friends**_

_**Baby knowing in the end**_

Como si no lo hubiera escuchado antes la leí, era hermosa hasta donde había escrito.

_**That I will love you more than that**_

_**I won't say the words, then take them back**_

_**Don't give loneliness a chance**_

_**Baby listen to me when I say**_

Lo mire tenia su mirada fija en mi, le dije que era buena y que si así lo deseaba podríamos terminarla juntos, agregue que la chica a la que cantara esa canción era muy afortunada.

_**[Bridge]**_

_**There's not a day that passes by**_

_**I don't wonder why we haven't tried…**_

El respondió que ya estaba terminada, solo que aun deseaba corregirle algunas cosas antes de poder presentármela.

- ¿De donde sacaste la inspiración? – pregunto haciendo que me mire con una sonrisa en los labios

- Se que puedes reconocer tus palabras en ella – es su contestación lo que me hace volver a mirar la hoja entre mis manos - ¿Por qué no me hablas de él? – dice haciéndome cerrar lo ojos y apretar los labios con fuerza

Tuve buena suerte ya que arribamos a Berlín, lo que dejo la platica pendiente, lo conocía y no dejaría esa pregunta sin repuesta lo cual me aterrorizaba de cierta manera esa pregunta era el punto máximo en nuestra relación, si la contestaba con sinceridad ya no le quedaría duda del amor que sentía por el y si mentía no tenia la seguridad de poder hacerlo de manera creíble lo que provocaría su enojo además que no dejaría el tema cuando me hubiese perdonado por engañarlo volvería a preguntar, estaba en una encrucijada.

Después de una cálida recepción por parte de mis fans en el aeropuerto nos fuimos directo al hotel donde sabia el momento había llegado mas cuando al entrar a mi habitación el estaba sentado en mi cama, solo me quedo tragar saliva y enfrentar lo que venia.

- Te he visto escribir cuando estas sola con esa mirada triste, he escuchado letras llenas de dolor por las noches, he intentado darte tiempo para que me cuentes que pasa pero los años transcurren sin saber que puedo hacer para verte sonreír con verdadera felicidad, cinco años he visto a mi mejor amiga transformase en alguien que no conozco – me dice haciendo que baje la cabeza – te estoy perdiendo – agrega yendo hacia mi levantándome el rostro para que lo mire – hace poco he comprendido que hay alguien por el cual sufres, si… - llevo mi mano a su labios callándolo, alejándome de el para mirar por la ventana de la habitación

- No hagas esa pregunta de nuevo – le pido aunque sé es inútil

- No te entiendo más, antes podía verte y sentir que de alguna manera estábamos conectados, que sin importar lo lejos que estuviéramos tu seguías conmigo – me dice levantando la voz desesperado puedo escucharlo en su voz

- Tenía planeada mi vida entera cuando era niña – comienzo era la hora de la verdad sin importar las consecuencias – iría a NYADA, me convertiría en una gran actriz de Broadway – tomo un respiro – y me casaría con el hombre de mis sueños – volteo a mirarlo – pero no funciono de esa forma, termine componiendo canciones para corazones rotos como el mío, con el paso de los años la tristeza, el dolor era tan difícil de cargar que preferí las drogas y el alcohol porque me mantenían anestesiada pero no resolví nada con eso en cambio me di cuenta que no iba a morir, no iba suicidarme, así que me dispuse a vivir de la mejor manera que pudiera – lo miro de frente – este ultimo año ha sido el que ha traído a mi corazón tranquilidad, ya no lloro todas las noches, me acuerdo del pasado sonriendo – le sonrío porque por mucho tiempo creí que nunca dejaría de llorar

- Lo que… - vuelvo a callarlo el tiene que dejarme terminar antes que pierda el coraje

- Querías que te hablara de él – vuelvo a mirar hacia la ventana – bueno pues lo he amado desde que era una niña, cuando crecimos el rompió su promesa de cantar solo para mi, comenzó a salir con otras pero tenia las esperanza que el se diera cuenta que era la chica para el, me rompió el corazón y yo a cambio trate de borrarlo de mi vida solo me hice daño, hasta que me di cuenta que no importa con quien salga o el tiempo que pase mi amor solo te pertenece a ti – lo miro el tiene cara de sorprendido – no debes sentirte mal por mi soy buena componiendo porque mi corazón esta roto, he decidido seguir viviendo – el continua mirándome impactado – no quería que nuestra amistad cambiara de nuevo pero ya nada se puede hacer – digo muy tranquila – te amo esa es la verdad – me acerco a el dándole un beso en la mejilla para salir por la puerta de la habitación, el necesitaba tiempo para comprender lo que le había dicho

Unas horas mas tarde al regresar a mi habitación Mike estaba acostado en mi cama, me acerque lentamente sentía mi corazón latir rápidamente.

- Lamento haber roto mi palabra, haberte tratado con tal indiferencia, haberte lastimado cuando lo único que deseaba era que brillaras – comienza levantándose mirándome a los ojos – he sido un necio porque no me había dado cuenta que te hería – el se muerde los labios mientras mi corazón late mas rápido – quiero verte sonreír como en el pasado por eso quiero intentarlo, ser una pareja y… - sus ojos miran hacia abajo

- No Mike, lo que va ha pasar es que no volveremos a vernos – esa palabras salieron de mi boca aunque mi corazón quería aceptar su propuesta pero el solo lo decía para no lastimarme más – durante años oculte la verdad porque sabia que al decirla nuestra amistad quedaría estropeada, no puedo aceptar el amor que quieres darme porque no es justo para ambos, vas a encontrar a la chica perfecta, a la que tu corazón haga saltar – lo abrazo, si era la ultima vez que no viéramos quería recordar lo que se sentía estar cerca de él

- Continuas haciéndome a un lado cuando lo que deseo es permanecer a tu lado; no me iré – nuestro abrazo continua – puedes creer que lo que te doy es lastima pero la verdad es me he prometido a mi mismo lograr sacar toda esa tristeza de tus letras – se aleja mirándome a los ojos – hare uso de una de tus promesas para quedarme contigo – trago saliva no sabia de que estaba hablando había hecho algunas promesas pero extrañamente todas llegaban a mi cabeza sin tener realmente ninguna sentido – cuando teníamos 16 años dijiste que solo yo podría tocarte de esa forma y si alguna vez rompías con tu promesa dejarías que yo impusiera tu castigo – me ha dejado con la boca abierta, claro que recordaba ese momento pero el no podía venia a pedirme cumplir con mis promesas cuando el había roto las suyas – tu castigo será dejarme intentar – cierro los ojos, mi corazón me esta pidiendo acepte con mucha insistencia; como decirle no si el era quien hacia mi corazón latir mas rápido

- Esta bien - es mi respuesta logrando que el vuelva ha abrazarme

El lograría su cometido lo conocía bien aunque me atemorizaba un poco, solo el tiempo diría si lograría el me amara de la misma forma que yo.

FIN


End file.
